In a gas supply system for an apartment building or other type of collective housing area, there are cases in which a number of liquefied petroleum gas (LP gas) cylinders are arranged in a single location and the LP gas is supplied through gas lines from this single location to each household. In addition, in the case of municipal natural gas, the gas lines also branch out throughout a collective housing area, so the natural gas is supplied from the main side of these gas lines to each household.
The gas supply system in such a field of a definite scope is managed by the LP gas supplier that distributes the LP gas cylinders or the natural gas utility, whose employees regularly travel to the site and perform the stipulated inspection services. This management also includes surveillance for gas leakage, which is important from a safety standpoint.
However, the surveillance for gas leakage that is performed within the inspection services described above may not necessarily be performed regularly and must be done manually, and thus may not be performed frequently, so one cannot say that the gas supply system is under constant surveillance.
Moreover, the inspection for gas leakage must be performed over the entire field and thus consumes considerable time and effort, so this is a major burden on the LP gas supplier or natural gas utility.
In light of these problems, the object of the present invention is to provide a gas leakage detection system that can perform gas detection more easily and reliably.